We Play Your Mega Man Maker Levels
We Play Your Mega Man Maker Levels is the titular series made by GigaBoots, wherein the hosts play levels from Mega Man Maker submitted by viewers. Core Series For the main series, the hosts are Dan and Bob (with some rare exceptions). Levels are drawn from a Submission Form (which has been cleared and replaced to remove inactive users once) at random (though the hosts seemingly have the ability to forgo this process entirely as they played a level from Hail Zeon without using the form). Occasionally, however, the hosts only pick from older levels in the queue. Early in the series, the hosts also picked random levels that piqued their interest from all of Mega Maker, levels from the comments, and played their own levels they made, but these practices have since been abandoned (likely due to the insurmountable amount of levels, which shall seemingly never end). We Play Your Mega Man Maker Levels LIVE! On Fridays, a sub-series known as We Play Your Mega Man Maker Levels LIVE! is streamed. The hosts once again include Dan and Bob, but Eric also joins occasionally. In addition, certain hosts appear, but far more infrequently. These hosts include Joe, Jim Rackgazer, and Fake Aggro. In contrast to the prerecorded original series, the sub-series is held (as the name would imply) live, with the hosts actively engaging with the chat. In the streams, hosts play levels submitted to a random-draw queue (separate from the queue used in the core series), for a limit of thirty minutes (though this can be extended to forty if voted for and then paid with a minimum of 5 US dollars by the audience). Also, between levels played in the random queue, "Superchat" levels (levels that are paid for, with a minimum of 5 US dollars) are played, with the same timer and related rules as random levels. If there are no "Superchat" levels available after a Random level, another Random level is played. Each level creator is only allowed to give one of their own levels for each stream, but any user is allowed to super-chat multiple levels from different authors. As of late, users can also superchat a "theme" for the hosts to play a number of levels from. Currently, this has only been done for "Undertale" levels. In addition, random levels in the queue may also be sponsored. Before playing a level, the creator (for a random level) or the sponsor (paid level) is allowed to pick which host shall play the level. Beginning with episode 61, all streams end with play-throughs of the "Wily Tower" mode, seemingly done to contrast the regular Mega Man Maker level with the ones from the GigaBoots community. The streams are noted to go on for a ludicrous amount of time, generally to the tune of half a dozen or so hours, and this is a frequent topic of discussion. Flexibility of Rules Despite the concrete systems placed above, their enforcement is left to the discretion of the hosts: The Superchat levels could be considered their own running jokes, as Dan often stops accepting Superchat levels at certain points, but due to his kindness, will occasionally take levels after the closeout regardless (this is particularly ironic because he placed two hard to miss signs on screen both stating that Superchats will no longer be accepted). Similarly, Dan also has a habit of slightly stretching the timer: giving more time to levels he likes and prematurely abandoning those he does not. This has garnered a mixed response from the viewers. Superchat History The Superchat system has had previous renditions. Originally, the hosts played levels until completion, or until they quit (this system saw a level played for over two hours). Eventually, the 30 minute timer was implemented. In this system the level creator, 1 audience member (and seemingly an executive producer) were each able to extend a level for 10 minutes with 5 US dollars. Then, after the hosts held a poll, the modern system was implemented (it should be noted the option with the most votes was not the implemented system). Impact The series (in either form) is one of the most popular regarding Mega Man Maker on the internet, with the content providing much publicity toward Mega Man Maker (thereby helping to increase public interest in it). The series (and its running jokes) has also inspired certain game developers, namely Thomas Hopper. Links * Full recorded episodes playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCMlvrc391o&list=PLQ8UAZp_byp9bGvThOq89mU9h9ww4IWP5 * Full live episodes playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2V_EpOWmf3o&index=71&list=PLQ8UAZp_byp8dezWfdcDFRIDATy6LN7fQ * List of all played levels: https://t.co/oZoaPN3eu8 Trivia * Starting from episode 76 of the recorded series, most episodes begin with an banner, sound effect, and intro stating "You're listening to Mega Man Maker from the GigaBois here on Gigaboots!". This is seemingly a parody of over the top show/podcast introductions common on the Internet. The Live series also began using it beginning with episode 57. * Early entries in the LIVE! sub-series had a "Stream Goal" for donations, which was usually some joke related to the hosts. It seemingly did not have any greater meaning, and was abandoned beginning with stream #19. See Also * We Play Your Powered Up Levels Category:Show Series